(Old) Star Wars The Old Republic: Outlast Chapter 4
by Alleks
Summary: The 4th chapter in the tale of Sophy'a, a Cipher agent from Empire's past, and her Mission to save her friend. Please Enjoy, and do keep in mind, it is not complete, nor corrected, after all, i am the worst Speller on this Earth, but i do hope you enjoy nontheless, thanks for stopping by, and be sure to read the other Chapters, as this is the 4th :)


Chapter 4

Another Explosion rocked the side of the Dreadnaught, causing molten sheets of metal to be cast out into the empty space.

"Enough, Begin Extraction and tracking Protocols, then plot a course for Base." The order was given, and the _Majesty of Flame_ Was sent back into the tunnel of hyperspace.

Sophy'a sat up in the chair, looked around at her crew, and then walked off the lift that took her down to the Room she resided in onboard. This was her fifth attack on the outer rim convoys that brushed between Imperial and Republic space and already she was getting the information she needed to begin the first phase of her plan.

Icarus Stopped her as she entered the lift. "Cipher this has been going on for enough, we are in need of more ships and supplies" She said in a frustrated tone.

"What do you have in mind?" Sophy'a questioned in a calm tone.

Icarus smiled and said two words.

"Olympus Station."

Sophy'a checked through her reports from the previous Battle as she rode on the shuttle. Again, she had attacked the Dreadnaughts so they could head to the repair station. From all the points they had attacked, if Sophy'a could trace and match the vector of all the escaping ships, it was possible to find the repair facility of where the ships would be repaired.

"Entering Station Olympus in T minus 30 seconds." The Pilot announced. His voice shook her out of her trance. She looked towards the viewport. "Station Olympus," Icarus said, looking out with Sophy'a. "Today Is the Annual meetings of the Moffs and whatever remains as leaders of our desperate empire, our arrival is expected. Sophy'a simply nodded and watched as the Station slowly grew closer and closer. Icarus set her sights out the viewport as well,

"Not to worry Cipher, The negotiations will be short."

The next moment she knew, She was standing behind Icarus in a round table filled with Moffs from whatever was left from the Imperial fleet. Sophy'a looked around the room as she tried to recognise a few of them. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Empire." Icarus Started in an awkward formal tone, implying she was almost,

 _Unused to this sort of thing._

"I Bring you all here, for a chance at Power, and a Chance of Revenge"

She heard Admiral Moto scoff, his bald face showing signs of amusement. "Icarus please, Again?" then Moff Ba-Raman stood up, his beard scruff and hair flowing down longer than Imperial standards.

"Yes Icarus, Enlighten us, how will this time be any different. Even with that Cipher of yours?"

Sophy'a raised her eyebrow.

"Get along with it as well, My sector's Governors are waiting." Moff Serpana said, her high eyebrows in a aggravated stance above her highly painted face.

The other Moffs broke put to a grumble in confusion, each one with almost bored and irritated looks on their faces.

Sophy'a looked down to Icarus, who had her hands clutched, as if she was ready to Murder everything that breaths, then, her hands unclenched, and her smile returned. "Here's why it's going to be different." She tossed a holocam onto the table, it lands precisely in the middle. In the Display above, it showed different images of what looks like to be the Bridge of Imperial starships. Only with the crew incapacitated by the same Soldiers Sophy'a saw on The _Majesty of Flame._

"You have some nerve, Icarus." Admiral Ron said, holding a Blaster in his hand, "You cannot simply take our ships and crew hostage."

"We are Imperials, you have no rights!" Moff Jami'a yelled.

Icarus held her hands defensively despite having a blaster pointed at her. "They are Imperial Resources…" Icarus slowly close her hands into a fist.

Admiral Ron dropped his Blaster, and began gasping for air and scratching at his throat. Suddenly, the Guards and every Officer in the room likened to the same desperate clawing at their throats. Sophy'a gasped and motioned her hand out, but before she could do anything, every single living thing in the room, except herself and Icarus, lay crumpled in their seats. She looked over to Icarus, who was now facing the Hologram.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Citizens of MY Empire, I demand that you surrender yourselves to my men aboard your ships, any resistance shall be met with SWIFT and UTTER Destruction,

Bow before your new Empress." The Hologram turned off. Icarus motioned her wrist comm on. "Hongeir, Secure the Ships in orbit, you have done an excellent job. Have the ships rendezvous at the Staging area when you're finished." Hearing an acknowledgment, Icarus Shut the comm off and began to leave. Sophy'a grabbed her arm. Icarus shoved it away.

"No more games Sith." Sophy'a said, Icarus scoffed.

"I Just unified the Empire, that hardly deserves a rebuke." She walked through the door, leaving Sophy'a standing their in shock.

She looked over to the corpses.

"Besides," Icarus called from behind,

"War has different rules."

Sophy'a sat in the chair in her quarters when the Guard arrived at her door. He Arrived unannounced and very much uninvited. He pointed his weapon at her, then motioned it towards the door.

"The Empress wants to see you." He said, his voice muffled behind the Helmet's filters. Sophy'a sighed and stood up,

"Best not to keep her highness waiting" Sophy'a said sarcastically, although the Guard, stripped of emotions, didn't notice. He escorted Sophy'a to the two large double doors that lay at the mouth of the hallway. Three guards were stationed at the entrance. One of them stepped up and began to use a scanner on Sophy'a. She felt the particles hit her skin as it gave her a tiny little sensations and pricks that almost tickled. The scanner beeped suddenly.

" Remove your weapons here." The guard said

"Oh come now, you would be making me keep the Empress waiting, and for your sake, we wouldn't want that." Sophy'a said, not 100% on if she would be able to fool the guard or not. The guard stepped back and tilted his head, but then shook it off.

"Remove your Weapons here." The guard said again, this time more forcefully.  
Sophy'a sighed _Was worth a shot_

She removed the knife and the Blaster Pistol from her belt and placed it on the Tray. She began to walk forward before the guards cut off her entrance.

"ALL your weapons must be removed.", referring to her boot's  
Sophy'a shot the guard an irritated look, then walked forward, tripping and for a mere moment, distracted the guard from her boots. After a great many "sincere" apologies and a weapon still at her disposal, she walked into the throne room. The room was darkly lit, with the only light coming from below the pillars that stood parallel to the path to Icarus's Throne. The Throne which Icarus sat upon lay in front of a Mural of a Skull which menacingly watched Sophy'a as she walked towards the Throne. Every step she took echoed in the Chamber, Sophy'a was beginning to feel her own heartbeat in her chest. Icarus sat on the throne with her legs crossed and was flanked by two of her newest Royal guards, which were draped in Black cloaks and lightsabers hung at their belts. Icarus had changed her garments, she now wore long Black and red robes, with extended shoulder pauldrons and a face of Malic and Smugness. Sophy'a stopped before the Throne.

"Your Highness." Sophy'a said, careful not to let her sarcasm and her utter lack of feeling harm her relation with the new Empress.

"Cipher, I allowed you to come within my Throne, not to speak."

 _Oh Brother._ Sophy'a said. Deciding not to say anything, she merely nodded her head and gave Icarus a look of idleness.

"You are allowed to speak Cipher, how goes the War?"

"We have recovered information vectors from our most recent raids and attacks, it should only be a few moments before we can calculate the trajectories and be able to find our objective."

"And," Icarus Interrupted, "What is this Objective you are using our new fleet for?"

Sophy'a stood her ground, "The Eternal Empire Repair Station, where there would now be a few dozen ships waiting to be repaired."

Icarus tapped the armrest of her seat with her fingers, her nails making cold clicks and clacks that echoed in the Chamber.  
"I see you're enjoying that seat of yours." Sophy'a commented. The Guards next to Icarus moved for their sabers, but Icarus waved her hand, and they slowly moved their hands back down.

"The Emperor is gone to Force knows where, a Shattered empire lay before me, i only needed the right ticket, the right Trophy to get in. Thank you for that." She grinned a very malicious smile. The Distaste in Sophy'a grew. Noticing this, Icarus said, "I see no reason for quarrel, you have command of all MY ships, including the….newly acquired ones…I am Simply a head for the Empire you used to serve." She stood up from her throne. "Remember Cipher, I found YOU on Mordan'Morar...I also hold information to where Imperius is, It does not matter if you disagree with my methods." She took steps towards Sophy'a. "You WILL obey my commands, or you will end up thrown away, exactly like you were on Mordan'Morar...Forgotten." This time it was Sophy'a's turn to walk forward. "Just because you are Empress...does not mean you are Immortal...Sith." Sophy'a turned her heels and walked off towards the door. Suddenly she felt the force Pull her back, but only by the slightest. She looked back to see a Knife in Icarus's hand, the same Knife that was hidden in her boot when she came in.

"You are so right Cipher…." she rotated the Knife in the air with the Force, then, used it to slam the knife into the floor, nearly a hair away from her foot.

"At least for now…" An Eerie laugh filled the room, giving even Sophy'a goosebumps. She pulled the knife out of the floor and sheathed it back into her boot and, rather quickly, left the Throne room, the laugh following her as she exited.

Sophy'a leaned in the Office chair and stared at the Galaxy map that was placed in her room specifically at Icarus's request. Icarus made it a special point to collect technology from the...newly acquired fleet and place the most advanced technologies in her possession. However, Sophy'a looked over to the right of the desk to notice a Generic Caf Maker brought aboard from Moff's shuttle, which was perceived by the crew to be some kind of "Advanced Technology."

 _To be Fair, it did have alot of advanced screens and lights, easy mistake_ Sophy'a chuckled, trying to lighten her mood as she boiled a cup in the maker. She was an agent for the Empire, that made her do alot of things, but Sophy'a was still haunted by the Moffs gasping for air and crumpling to their desks and the laugh of Icarus in the Throne room. Fear could have easily been born those thoughts in her mind, but Sophy'a remembered to shrug her feelings off and focus on the Objectives

 _If a Being can gain enter your mind with fear, you slowly become a puppet to the Being you fear._ It was one of the major lessons taught to her while training in the Imperial academy, so long ago, used both defensively, and offensively, against Enemies of the Empire.

 _Nonetheless, Icarus needs to be dealt with, at least after Veranlea is found._ She reminded herself. She continued looking at the Monitor, pacing the room as she did. For the next hour, she continued placing lines, making calculations, and correcting herself on the Galaxy Map.

Finally, as the lines drew closer, a location was discovered. Sophy'a put her head on the table,

 _No, It can't be…._

 _Mordan'Morar._

Carmari watched as Officers and Naval Ensigns passed by him. Some of them gave him odd looks, more odd than usual, but it was only because of the loud slurping sounds he made as Noodles entered his mouth. The bowl was warm in his hands, and his eating utensils was dirty with the spices from the Noodles. Deciding he had enough of stalking the crew, he swiveled around and started to look through a nearby Terminal. A Grunt was heard from behind him. It was a Senior officer, one who starred at Carmari with a vicious growl. "Sir" he said in a gruff impatient voice, "You should see this." Carmari rolled his eyes, "What is it im missing dinner." The now Annoyed officer pulled out a holo device and displayed it before Carmari. "This is the 5th attack on our convoys this month, our docs are overflowing with Ships in need of repairs." Carmari looked at the holo as if he was being thoughtful. "Easy answer Senior officer….?" Carmari left the question open. The Senior Officer grumbled a bit and said, "Senior Officer Darm sir." Carmari nodded his head in full remembrance, "Right yes i remember you, of course…." Senior Officer Darm shook his head, "Sir….the _Docks_." he emphasised. "Hmmm, easy solution Darm, bring more supplies here." The officer stood to reject, "Sir-" but Carmari cut him off. "None of it Dram, do as i command, i wear the badge here." The Officer looked, then, considerably more angry than before, stomped off. Carmari sighed and swiveled back to the news terminal. Something did catch his eye….something about a New leader of the old Empire…

A Dream haunted her that night. A bird soared overhead, above a green meadow, peaceful, serene. Veranlea stepped forward, the grass falling beneath her boots. She looked around, it was genuinely peaceful, Insects were chirping, the wind slowly breezing cascading over the grass, causing waves similar to those on a beach. The bird soared overhead, the Only reason Veranlea noticed it was because of its Shadow that casted down onto the ground. The ground became uneasy under her. It began to sink, and Veranlea along with her. A deep laugh menacing throughout the meadow. She sunk deeper and deeper, grasping out to anything she could. The Bird above her screeched, and dived towards the ground towards her.

She awoke with a sweat, she tried to move, then became afraid, confused, for she was still in the Stasis chamber. She sighed and looked down, not having the strength to keep her head up. The noise of a boot hitting the ground, however, drove her head up. It was Prince Thexan, the twin brother in black. Veranlea, in her weak state, managed to squeeze a laugh. "Do you always watch Woman when they sleep?" She asked the Prince, genuinely curious. The Prince did not seem to understand the joke.

"I Do hope you are comfortable, i do not wish to see pain on you." The Prince said, surprising Veranlea, who said nothing in response.

"Forgive me, but," The Prince went on, "I was curious about your Order, the Sith." this time Veranlea smiled.

"If you want to know about Sith, ask your dad, he used to be OUR Emperor." Veranlea said.

The Prince seemed to ponder this for a moment. "Curious, he had never displayed such actions during his reign in the Eternal Empire. He had always been a caring man."

"Ha," Veranlea said, "You should have seen him in his old days."

"Thats...beside the point." Prince Thexan said, his eyes icy cold. "Tell me, When you say, "My Chains are Broken, the Force shall free me.", What does that mean? The Force is not something that should be broken off from."

Veranlea, weakly, replied, "The Force breaks the chains between slavery and freedom, those who flow with the Force, instead of against it, prosper as a result."

This surprised the Prince, whose eyes widened. "Curious," He said, "Other Sith i have spoken to went on a mad rage about the Dark side…You are the first of your kind to teach this."

 _My Kind…_

"Thanks i guess." she said, still unsure.

Thexan walked to a nearby console, pressed a few buttons, and released Veranlea from her statis. She fell to the floor with a thud, her hair a mess, her muscles sore, and finally, her connection to the force seeming…

 _Complete_

"Could've warned me about that." Veranlea said.

"Apologises." Thexan said, accordingly, "But you are free to walk around, for the time remaining that is. So stretch."

Veranlea stretched her arms, feeling the bones and muscles tense and then release. She looked down at the planet and fleet below.

"Mighty fleet your dad's got there."  
Thexan looked down as well. "It is a fleet as old as our Emperor himself." His voice was still monotone, but there was a hint of emotion.

Veranlea's thoughts drifted to Sophy'a. She dwelt on her friend for a bit, then looked to Thexan

"Why have you brought me here?" she asked him coldly.

Thexan carefully opened his mouth, "We had need of you."

"Why." Veranlea said, sharply.

Thexan looked back at Veranlea, and Veranlea looked back at Thexan. He lifted up his wrist and pressed a button.

"Im terribly sorry. I do hope you enjoyed your stretch."

Another dart pierced her neck

"No…! Not….again…" She looked at Thexan as her vision faded, "you….Little...Scum…"

She couldn't finish her insult as she fell again to the floor.

End of Chapter 4


End file.
